


Alone

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inseparables verse, OT4, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots into Athos' time alone with d'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Maryg. I have no clue where any of this came from but have more Athos and d'Art.

            Athos glared at the wall. Porthos and Aramis had gone off on a sniper mission leaving him with d’Artagnan. He knew for a fact that the mission didn’t need Porthos and yet Treville had cleared him to go along. He watched d’Artagnan out of the corner of his eye as the recruit settled on the couch with his computer. He opened up a window and began to type. Athos cold see that it was code from where he was seated at the table. He watched as d’Artagnan hit enter and heard the error noise as a message window popped up. D’Artagnan made a noise of frustration and tried something else. Another error message popped up. He watched in amusement as the recruit swore under his breath and tried something else.

            D’Artagnan could feel Athos watching him as he struggled. He swore again as another error message popped up. He heard a noise behind him and turned slightly. Athos was looking at him and trying not to laugh. D’Artagnan grumbled under his breath and stood. Leaving the room with his laptop he went in search of Constance. Constance was in her shop, cutting fabric, when he entered. She didn’t even look up when he entered.

            “Did they leave you alone with Athos?”

            “I don’t know why he hates me so much.” Constance put down her shears and gave him a hug.

            “Love he doesn’t hate you. He just is annoyed that he didn’t get to choose you himself.” She glanced at the laptop and pointed to an empty table. “Sit there and talk through whatever you keep messing up on.”

 

* * *

 

 

            They were alone again Athos realized. Porthos and Aramis had gone to the gym. Aramis had teased him mercilessly when he found out that he wanted to sleep with d’Artagnan. Now he had left him alone. D’Artagnan was wondering around the main room shirtless as he searched for something to eat. He had just come from the gym himself and was breathing slightly heavily, having run. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Athos was trying not to stare at the delectable sight in front of him.

            When d’Artagnan wasn’t looking Athos ran his eyes over his chest and down. He flicked his eyes away when his eyes hit the shorts hanging low on d’Artagnan’s hips. D’Artagnan wondered into his rooms and shut the door. When he came out he was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans that hugged his ass. Athos tried not to groan. As much as he liked d’Artagnan shirtless, hell he would love to see him without anything on, d’Artagnan in form fitting clothes was a tease. Athos could see exactly how d’Artagnan was formed under the clothes yet he couldn’t see the skin. He clenched his hands into fists and glared at his computer. A bottle of water dropped next to him and he started. He looked up to see d’Artagnan next to him.

            “You look like you’re getting a headache. Water will help.”

            “I don’t need your help.”

            “Suit yourself.” D’Artagnan wandered back into his room and closed the door. When Porthos and Aramis returned he was looking between the bottle of water and d’Artagnan’s door.

 

* * *

 

 

            Athos was at his wit’s end. D’Artagnan had thrown up that morning and was running a fever. In a quick conference with Aramis and Porthos, they had decided that he was going to stay home and Athos was going to watch him. Currently, the younger man was lying in Athos’ bed, wrapped in blankets and hot water bottles in an attempt to sweat out the fever. Aramis had told Athos that it was just a simple flu but Athos hated seeing his lover sick.

            “Athos?” This whisper from his bed made him look up at d’Artagnan’s smiling face.

            “How are you feeling? Would you like anything?” Athos took his hand and d’Artagnan smiled more. Athos found himself drowning in the smile.

            “Could I have something to eat?” Athos nodded and went out to the kitchen. He heated some chicken soup and brought it back. D’Artagnan had managed to free his arms from the cocoon of blankets and was sitting up, braced on pillows. Athos handed him the bowl and spoon and sat next to him on the bed. He watched as d’Artagnan slowly ate, looking for any signs that the younger man was going to throw up again. He took the bowl from d’Artagnan when he was done. His phone went off and he grabbed it from the table next to the bed. D’Artagnan took it from him and took a selfie, sending it to Aramis and Porthos.

            “You could have gone to the court Athos. I didn’t need a watcher. I’ve had worse.”

            “Aramis said one of us needed to stay here. I volunteered.”

            “Did you have to fight Aramis for it?”

            “Yes. Porthos too.” The phone went off again and d’Artagnan glanced at it. He smiled slightly and turned the phone towards Athos to show a picture of the smiling dauphin holding a get well sign. Athos smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

            Aramis and Porthos were out on a mission and once again d’Artagnan and Athos were left alone. Athos was lying in his bed on his back trying to resist the urge to thrust into the mouth on him. He tangled his fingers in d’Artagnan’s hair and moaned quietly. D’Artagnan grinned from between his legs. He pulled off and moved up to lie next to Athos. Letting his legs fall open he smirked at Athos. Athos rolled on top of him and ground his hips down hard. D’Artagnan let out a moan.

            “What do you want d’Artagnan?”

            “You Athos.” Athos fumbled for the lube on the bedside table and slicked his fingers. He pulled away and pressed one into d’Artagnan slowly. D’Artagnan pressed down on the finger and Athos slid another one in. He carefully stretched the younger man and added a third finger. When he was certain d’Artagnan wouldn’t be hurt he pulled his fingers free. He lubed himself up and slid in. d’Artagnan moaned and pressed onto Athos. Athos grinned and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s nose.

            “Patience dear one.” He smiled and ran his fingers along d’Artagnan’s chest. Reaching over he pulled a blindfold out of the bedside table. He held it up so that d’Artagnan could see it before fastening it around d’Artagnan’s eyes. D’Artagnan whimpered and Athos ran hands down his arms soothingly. He started moving slowly and d’Artagnan moaned loudly. Athos grinned and kissed d’Artagnan lightly. He continued to thrust as d’Artagnan began to moan louder. Athos heard the main door click open and the sounds of Porthos and Aramis shedding their gear in the main room. His door clicked open and Aramis and Porthos walked in. Aramis nodded in their direction, taking in the view. Porthos ran a hand over Athos’ back. They walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open so that they could hear.

            “Who…?” Athos cupped d’Artagnan’s cheek and kissed him gently.

            “Aramis and Porthos.” He angled himself and heard d’Artagnan moaned louder. He continued hitting d’Artagnan’s prostate and d’Artagnan came. Athos moaned and pressed into d’Artagnan coming as well. He reached over and pulled off the blindfold, covering d’Artagnan’s eyes with his hand as they slowly adjusted to the light. D’Artagnan squirmed and Athos pulled out.

            “‘Mis and ‘Thos are back?” d’Artagnan snuggled into Athos’ chest and heard a laugh from the bathroom. Porthos stuck his head out.

            “We’re back dear one. Do you want a bath?”

            “I wanna snuggle with Athos.” Athos chuckled deep in his chest and kissed the top of d’Artagnan’s head.

            “You need a bath.” Porthos came over and lifted d’Artagnan. Athos followed and settled into the bath next to him. He took pulled d’Artagnan into his lap and began to wash him. He took the shampoo and rubbed it into d’Artagnan’s hair. Using his hand to shield d’Artagnan’s face he rinsed out the shampoo. He pulled d’Artagnan’s hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. He gently lifted d’Artagnan from the bath and dried him off. Reaching out for the necklace he had made, he secured it around d’Artagnan’s neck. He helped the other man to the bed and reached into the bedside table. He pulled out the braided leather bracelet and secured it to d’Artagnan’s wrist. He felt Aramis slid into bed behind him and watched Porthos move to spoon d’Artagnan. Aramis lifted d’Artagnan’s wrist from Athos’ hip and admired the bracelet.

            “We should leave you alone with him more often. When you two are alone you spoil him rotten.”


End file.
